Megann Derrington - Teil 7
Teil 1 "Hier ist noch eine Lieferung nach Dalaran, Chef!" rief es aus dem Lagerraum in Richtung Büro. Megann stand vor dem Wochenplan und trug für Donnerstag "Dalaran" ein. "Geht klar. Leg die Lieferung zu den anderen Waren. Ich nehm es am Donnerstag mit. Oder ist es eilig?" rief sie nach vorne und legte dann den Kopf schief. Sie hörte kurzes Rumpeln und Rascheln von Paketen und Briefen und das unterdrückte Stöhnen, als Cedric sich wohl das Schienbein an einer Kiste angeschlagen hatte. "Nee Chef, steht nichts drauf!" kam es dann zu ihr gerufen. Sie nickte und ihre Augen huschten über den Wochenplan. Sie seufzte leise als sie die ganzen Termine sah. Die Pilgerfreudenfeste standen an und da es ein Vorwinterhauchfest war, bedeutete es, dass die Leute alle ihren Lieben gedachten und hier schon die Post mehr beansprucht wurde als üblich. Gegen Ende des Monats würde dann das Chaos so richtig ausbrechen ... und es hatte sich immer noch niemand auf ihren Aushang gemeldet. Meg seufzte erneut und wickelte sich dabei mit einer geschickten Handbewegung die rabenschwarzen, langen Haare zu einem Dutt und steckte diesen mit einem Stift fest. "Du übernimmst die Sturmwinder Tour heute und schau zu was du geschafft bekommst, Cedric. Ich werde, wie abgemacht, gleich aufbrechen und ...hörst du mir auch zu?" fragte sie laut und kurz darauf tauchte das bärtige Gesicht des jungen Mannes im Türrahmen auf. "Hör alles, Chef!" meinte er und dem Kopf folgte der hochgewachsene Körper mit wohl geformten Muskeln. Megann lächelte leicht als sie ihn so sah. Noch vor ein paar Jahren war er dürr und schlacksig gewesen und man hätte nicht meinen können, dass aus dem Burschen noch ein gutaussehender stattlicher junger Mann werden würde. Sie räuspert sich leicht und deutet auf den Plan. Cedric stellte sich neben seine Cheffin, die er um einige Köpfe überragte und blickte auf den Plan. "Wie du siehst, werde ich wohl erst Morgen wieder auftauchen. Ich muss nach Eisenschmiede, Kharanos und zum Südtorpass. Informationen zufolge hat es auch ordentlich schon Neuschnee gegeben, also weiß ich nicht wie die Wege beschaffen sein werden. Du musst also alleine hier klar kommen", sagte sie und tippte dabei erklärend auf die Karte neben dem Plan. Cedric nickte und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Soll ich zu Sturmwind auch noch die Lieferung zum Holzfällerlager und Goldhain reinpacken, Chef?" Meg schaute auf die Karte und nickte dann. "Das wäre gut ... aber du könntest mal bei Herrn Swann vorbei gehen und nachfragen, ob er derzeit ein paar Hilfskräfte hätte, die er entbehren könnte. Wenn nicht, müssen wir wohl einige Aufträge abgeben", sagte sie und wirkte dabei nicht gerade erfreut darüber. "Geht klar, Chef. Mach ich gleich nachher, wenn ich ihm Post bringe." Meg nickte und schaute ihn an. "Gut, dann verlass ich mich auf dich und bin dann mal weg. Kümmer dich um alles", sagte sie während sie sich ihre Jacke anzog und zu knöpfte. Cedric nickte und folgte dann seiner Chefin, die nach draussen ging, wo bereits ihr beladener Widder wartete. "Falls was sein sollte ... du weißt ja was zu tun ist", sagte sie ihm und nahm Hannibal am Zügel. "Ja, Chef. Alles klar. Wird schon nichts passieren", meinte er und lächelte ihr zuversichtlich zu. Megann schenkte ihm einen ihrer bekannten Blicke und nickte dann. "Bin ich Donnerstag nicht da, dann musst du die Lieferungen nach Dalaran übernehmen und die Abholung dort, ist das klar?" "Glasklar!" Erneut nickte Megann und dirigierte dann Hannibal auf die Gasse in der Altstadt. Es war noch früh am Morgen des Zehnten Tages als sie sich auf den Weg zur Tiefenbahn machte. Teil 2 Für unter der Woche war es gestern einfach viel zu spät für sie geworden. Erst um 22 Uhr kam sie von der Kammwacht weg, musste dann im Nieselregen durch Elwynn reiten und hatte einen bockigen Widder, dem es ebenfalls zu spät war. Immerhin waren sie so recht schnell durch den Wald und in der Stadt. In den Gassen waren vereinzelt Leute unterwegs. Auswärtige, Feiernde, Metzen und ihre Freier, Gauner und Feuergaukler ... alles was die späte Abendstunde eben zu bieten hatte. Als Meg Hannibal in den Stall gebracht hatte ging sie auch direkt durch die Altstadtgassen nach Hause. Lucky wartet bereits auf sie und strich ihr schnurrend um die Beine. Sie fütterte den roten Flauschball und ging dann auch sofort schlafen. Die Nacht war viel zu kurz und es war noch dunkel als sie schlaftrunken aus dem Bett krabbelte, geweckt vom Rumpeln und Rumoren Cedrics, der bereits die Taschen für die erste Tour packte. Ohne viele Worte, man kannte sich mittlerweile, packten sie alles für die erste Runde. Die blaue Stunde beherrschte die Stadt als Megann sich den Schal um den Hals schlung und die Türe zum Post-Express hinter sich zu zog und abschloss. Cedric klappte den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch und nickte seiner Chefin zu als sie sich schweigend teilten und einer rechts und der andere links ging. Meganns erster Weg führte sie zur Kaffeebude am Kanal. Sie bestellte ihren Kaffee wie üblich, bekam ihn schweigend gereicht, sie bezahlte und genoß ihn erst einmal. Langsam erwachten ihre Lebensgeister und als der Himmel über der Stadt heller wurde und das tiefe dunkleblau einem helleren wich, war ihre Müdigkeit auch verschwunden. Sie gab den Becher zurück und schulterte ihre Posttasche. Ihre erste Runde am Tage führte sie entlang der Geschäfte im Kanalviertel. Teil 3 Tock tock tock, ging der Hammer und Megann wusste genau, dass Cedric gerade den Aushang am Haus erneuerte. Sie seufzte leise und wuchtete ein Paket in den Karren. Es hatte sich immer noch keiner gemeldet und somit hatten sie einen Arsch voll an Arbeit. Sie schufteten derzeit von Frühmorgens bis spät in die Nacht. Wenn es hochkam viel sie gegen 2 oder 3 Uhr ins Bett und krabbelte dann gegen 5 oder 6 Uhr wieder aus den Federn. So zumindest war es die letzten 4 Nächte gewesen. Cedric schlief im Lager und war so meist erreichbar. Megann notierte sich gedanklich, dass sein Bonus für dieses Jahr entsprechend ausfallen musste. Er war ihr wirklich eine unbezahlbare Stütze geworden und hatte sich zu einem verantwortungsvollen, cleveren jungen Mann entwickelt. "Bin mal grad am Pie Stand, Chef. Soll ich Euch was mitbringen?" rief er von draussen und Megann schaute um die Ecke. "Das wäre lieb von dir. Brauchst du Geld?" "Nein, ich hab noch vom Frühstück", kam die ehrliche Antwort des großgewachsenen Rothaarigen. "Bitte ein Hackfleischküchlein mit Minze", rief sie ihm zu "und wenn sie das nicht haben Steak und Nieren!" "Geht klar", hallte es von draussen und Megann sah ihn noch weggehen. Die Hände in den Taschen der Jacke vergraben, die Schultern hochgezogen und der Schal eng um den Hals geschlugen. Meg schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie würde ihm wohl einen richtigen Mantel besorgen müssen. So ging das ja nicht. Ein Blick auf die Taschenuhr zeigte an, dass es bereits kurz vor Mittag war. Nach dem Essen würden sie eine weitere Tour drehen und eine grosse Lieferung musste ins Magierviertel gebracht werden. Am Abend dann erwartete sie 3 Aushilfen aus dem Armenhaus, die ihr von Pater Edward geschickt wurden. Hoffenltich waren das brauchbare Kandidaten dabei. Es wäre dann allen gedient. Bis Cedric mit den Pies auftauchte hatte Megann Briefe sortiert und sie in die Taschen gepackt. Der Winterhauchhorror war im vollen Gange. Teil 4 Zufrieden blickte Megann aus dem Fenster und schaute in die Gassen des Magierviertels. Die neuen Fenster im Wohnzimmer brachten mehr Licht herein und liessen den Raum noch ein wenig größer wirken. Sie nippte an der Tasse Tee und lächelte. Irgendwie lief derzeit alles recht zufriedenstellend. Ihr Haus im Magierviertel war wohnlich und nur hier und da fehlten noch Details, die kleine Wohnung in der Altstadt hatte sie untervermietet und für den Post-Express hatte sie zwei fleißige Lagerarbeiter eingestellt, die ihnen das Sortieren abnahmen und sogar ab und an schon in der Verteilung von einfachen Lieferungen innerhalb der Stadt eingelernt wurden. Cedric war ihr eine große Hilfe und übernahm die Arbeit vor Ort, wenn sie außerhalb Botengänge zu erledigen hatte oder sich einfach mal eine Auszeit gönnte. Unten klapperte es in der Küche und erneut schmunzelte Megann. Sie hatte sich eine Angestellte fürs Haus geleistet, denn schließlich musste so ein Haus auch sauber gehalten werden und wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie dafür nicht wirklich selbst geeignet. Hilde, die Hausdame, stammte ursprünglich aus Gilneas und hatte alles verloren. Meg hatte sie vor einem der Freudenhäuser der Stadt bewahrt und ihr die Stelle angeboten, die sie nur zu gerne angenommen hatte. Natürlich hatte Meg sich zu vor von dem tadelosen Charakter der Frau überzeugt bevor sie sie eingestellt hatte. Nun hatte Hilde ein Dienstbotenzimmer hinter der Küche und kümmerte sich darum, dass die Wohnung sauber war und blieb und sorgte dafür, dass Meg nicht hungrig aus dem Haus ging oder ins Bett. Meg blätterte in ihrem Auftragsbuch ... bald würde sie einen Botengang machen müssen, der sie für ein paar Tage aus der Stadt lockte. Nun, das sollte das Problem nicht sein. Jetzt allerdings wurde es Zeit für ein ausgiebiges Bad und dann wollte sie ihre Freundin mit Mann und Kindern zum Kaffee besuchen gehen. Teil 5 Auf dem Gras lag weißlich glitzernd der Morgenfrost und blass zeigten sich die ersten Spuren der Sonne im wolkenverhangenen Himmelszelt. In Elwynn würde es sicherlich bald regnen, doch die Stadt würde wohl vom Regen weitestgehend verschont bleiben. Es war ein kühler Morgen, jedoch war dies nicht verwunderlich, herrschte doch immer noch Winter, auch wenn die ersten Anzeichen des Frühlings deutlich zu spüren waren. Kam die Sonne raus, dann konnte es bereits angenehm warm werden und die Frühlingsblumen begannen zu sprießen, die Vögel zwitscherten und verschiedene Feste wurden gefeiert. Derzeit schipperten Liebesboote durch die Kanäle und Pärchen, oder welche die es wollten, oder jene die einfach nur gesehen werden wollten ließen sich durch die Kanäle schippern, hielten Händchen oder blickten sich verliebt an. Um die Uhrzeit jedoch waren noch keine Boote unterwegs und das einizge Geräusch, welches Megann vernahm ,als sie in eine Decke eingekuschelt am offenen Fenster saß, war der Milchmann, der klappernd die Milchflaschen an die Türschwellen der Häuser stellte, der frühmorgendliche Zwitschern der Vögel und ab und an das Klappern von Rüstung, wenn ein Wachmann unten oder auf den Zinnen vorbei patroullierte. Im Magierviertel tickten die Uhren ein wenig anders. Hier machten die Läden später auf und die Bewohner der Häuser schliefen meist ein wenig länger, wenn man von den Bediensteten absah. In der Altstadt hingegen, so wußte Meg, hatte bereits geschäftige Betriebssamkeit begonnen. Marktstände waren längst errichtet, der Bäcker hatte gebacken und der Duft von frischem Brot, Brötchen oder anderen Leckereien zog bereits durch die Gassen und machte einem Hunger. Hier und da torkelten noch ein paar Versumpfte durch die Gassen und derangierte Dirnen gingen müde und schnellen Schrittes zu ihren Häusern zurück. Meg nippte an ihrem Tee und kraulte Lucky, den roten Kater, und ließ ihren Gedanken wieder freien Lauf. Sie sah genau vor sich, wie es im Zwergenviertel bestellt wäre um diese Uhrzeit. Fleißige Kehrer würden die Stufen des Zählhauses und der Verkaufshalle fegen und die Schmiede heizten bereits ihre Öfen ein. Teppiche würden ausgeklopft oder Eimer ausgeschüttet werden, denn Zwerge waren reinlich und sehr geschäftig. Irgendein Händler rollten mit dem zweiten Frühstück durch die Gassen und pries seine Ware feil und von der Tiefenbahn hörte man das rumpeln der Züge und ab und an sah man Ankommende aus dem Tunnel kommen oder Arbeiter in den Tunnel gehen, die ihren Dienst in Eisenschmiede antreten würden. Schmunzelnd nippte Meg am Tee, wenn sie daran dachte, wie es hingegen auf dem Kathedralenplatz jetzt aussehen würde. Die Läden waren noch geschlossen und im Waisenhaus war hier und da ein Licht zu sehen, genauso wie im Krankenhaus, welches fast nie zu schlafen schien. Putzkolonnen säuberten den Platz um den Brunnen und hielten die Gassen saubern, war die Kathedrale doch die ersten Anlaufstelle vieler Besucher und die Kirche legte großen Wert auf Reinlichkeit. Ein paar Kleriker waren sicherlich zu sehen. Manche hatten die Hände in ihren Ärmeln versteckt und die Kapuze ihrer Kutte hochgezogen, um sich vor der Kälte und dem Wind zu schützen. Die Kathedrale war geöffnet, für jene die zum Gebet kamen oder einfach nur einige Zeit verweilen wollten, oder dort ihren Dienst verrichteten. Ab und an hörte man klerikale Gesänge aus der Kathedrale nach draussen, auf den fast leeren Platz hallen und das hatte dann etwas so erhebendes, das Megann meist stehenblieb, lauschte und für einige Minuten dem Licht seinen Platz erlaubte. Mit einem Nicken grüßte Megann einen Wachmann, sicherlich Peter der meist um die Uhrzeit patroullierte, und dachte dann an das Handelsviertel. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf bei dem Gedanken. Die Tore waren gerade geöffnet worden und Händler, Fuhrwerke, Reisende und Glücksuchende strömten in die Gassen und erfüllten das Handelsviertel erst einmal mit Leben. Viele Buden und Läden hatten schon geöffnet und würden die Ankömmlingen mit ihren Waren locken wollen. Heiße Getränke, leckere Backwaren und Stadtplänen. Sicherlich würde auch irgendwo ein Bursche stehen, der Besuchern versprach ihnen die Häuser der Adligen und Wichtigen zu zeigen. Das Handelsviertel glich meist einem Bienenstock, der brummte und summte, egal zu welcher Uhrzeit. Von dort strömten sie weiter über die Kanäle, wo ein paar Angler ihr Glück mit dem Morgenfang versuchten und fahrende Händler ihre Waren verteilten. Die Geschäfte machten hier erst ein wenig später auf und so zog es die Leute meist erst dorthin,wo sie hin wollten. Viele strömten gen Hafen, denn Sturmwind war ein Seeort und somit Anlaufstelle für Reisende die ankamen oder weg wollten. Abenteurer, Halunken, Soldaten und Händler. Im Hafen würde es geschäftig sein. Ladung wurde gelöscht oder neue Ladung auf die Schiffe verfrachtet, die im Hafen auf die richtige Gezeit warteten, um auslaufen zu können. Man würde Rufe, Hämmern, Sägen und Geschäftigkeit von den Werftstellen hören und Taschendiebe, Trickbetrüger und Dirnen würde schon in vollem Einsatz sein. Megann lächelte und streckte sich ein wenig. Sie mochte Sturmwind. Teil 6 Der volle Postsack landete mit mäßigem Schwung auf dem bereits gut beladenen Karren. Leise klapperte die Klappe, als Megann den Briefkasten wieder verschloss und dann hinter den Schubkarren trat, um noch die letzten Briefkästen zu leeren. Sie war wieder alleine auf Tour und ihre Hilfe, die sie übers Wochenende gehabt hatte, war leider wieder gegangen. Es wurmte sie selber, dass ihr der Mann fehlte. Ein Stiller war er und er verlor keine unnötigen Worte. Welch ein Gegensatz zu Fayren und welch Ähnlichkeit zu Lesther. Sie seufzte und nickte dann ein paar Sturmwindern zu die sie kannten. Immerhin hatten sie es noch geschafft, die Möbel für das zweite Gästezimmer aus dem Lager zu holen und nach oben zu bringen. Somit war es ein durchaus produktives Wochenende gewesen und die Hilfe von Dominik war ihr gerade recht gekommen. Das nächste Mal, so hatte er versprochen, würde er sich das andere Zimmer zur Brust nehmen und das Wohnzimmer war auch noch nickt komplett mit Möbeln bestückt und wirkte noch nicht ganz so heimelig, wie Megann es gerne hätte. Als er ging hatte sie ihm, wie verabredet das Goldstück in die Hand gedrückt. Er würde eine Weile dafür abarbeiten müssen, aber immerhin wusste sie wo er war und wenn er nicht, wie versprochen, kam würde sie sich schon etwas einfallen lassen. Meg streckte sich nachdem sie den letzten Sack in den Karren geworfen hatte. Sie brauchte ein wenig Abwechslung und es musste dringend noch ein Mitarbeiter her, der sie unterstützte. Nun, sie war gespannt, ob Dominik Wort halten würde, und einen Kumpel vorbeischickte, der vielleicht für sie arbeiten könnte. Sie konnte selber nicht verstehen, dass sich immer noch niemand auf ihre Aushänge gemeldet hatte. Es musste doch verantwortungsvolle, des Lesens fähige Menschen in und um Sturmwind geben, die keine Arbeit scheuten und dafür ein anständiges Gehalt bekamen. Teil 7 Die morgendliche Runde der Post war vorbei und Megann hatte gerade ein Päckchen mit ausgelassenen Butterkringeln bei der Wache für Leutnant Landerford abgeliefert, gesponsert durch ein Briefchen mit den Worten "Ich komme heute leider etwas später, CC". Somit war der Botengang auch vollbracht und Meg hatte jetzt ein wenig Zeit für sich. Somit kaufte sie frisches Obst auf dem Markt ein, mit einem Holzkistchen bestückt schlenderte sie durch die Gassen und nickte eine älteren Frau zu. Die Dicke Berta, Führerin eines der angesagtesten Freudenhäuser der Stadt, nickte ihr ebenso zu. Man kannte sich. Schließlich war man ja einige Jahre mehr oder minder Nachbarn gewesen. Was Berta nicht wusste, war, dass es Megann war, die immer mal wieder Wache über dem Quartier hielt und dafür sorgte, dass die Dirnen unbehelligt und unbeschadet die Nacht überstanden. Eingebürgert hatte es sich das Wache halten jeweils zu Beginn eines neues Monats. Nämlich dann wenn es neuen Sold gegeben hatte und die Kundschaft ein wenig mehr wurde. Schnell nahmen dann Gewalttaten und Trunkenheiten überhand. Megann mochte sich nach außen zwar oft anders geben, aber sie hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Randgruppen und Schwächere gehabt. Zwar hatten die Dirnen es auch teils faustdick hinter den Ohren und so mancher Gast kam mit leichterem Geldsäckel raus, als er es wollte ... aber hier ging es um die körperliche Gewalt an Frauen und das war etwas, das Meg keinesfalls tolerieren konnte und wollte. Sorgsam stellte sie die Obstkiste ab und tippte Cedric auf die Schulter. Vornübergebeugt saß der junge Mann dann und hielt ein Nickerchen. "Bin wach, Chefin!" sagte er aufgeschreckt und rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. "Geh nach Hause und leg dich für ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr, Cedric. Und keine Widerrede. Du kannst auch gleich das Obst deiner Mutter mitnehmen, ich behalten mir nur ein wenig was für mich und auch für Miss Potter hier", sagte sie und klaubte sich 3 Äpfel und ein paar exotische Bananen aus der Kiste. Cedric nickte und stand auf. Er nahm die Kiste an sich und grinste dankbar. "Um 17h bist du wieder hier und jetzt hau ab!" Mit einem Grinsen schickte sie ihn raus und er ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen. Mit einem Schmunzeln ging Meg nach oben zu der untervermieteten, kleinen Wohnung und legte 3 Bananen und zwei Äpfel oben vor die Türe. Kurz darauf saß sie, die Beine auf dem Schreibtisch, in ihrem Büro und las ihre Post. Teil 8 Lautes Schnurren und eine Pfote, die ständig an der Bettdecke zupfte, ließ Megann müde die Augen aufschlagen. Die Sonne stand schon recht hoch und in ihr Sichtfeld schob sich das breite, rote Gesicht von Kater Lucky, ehemals Liam. "Morgen Nervbacke", murmelte sie und kraulte das Fellmonster. Lucky belohnte sie mit Getrampel auf ihrer Brust und dem ein oder anderen Sabbertropfen. "Ja, ja, du hast mir auch gefehlt. Sicherlich hast du die Katzendamenwelt von halb Sturmwind schon mit deiner Männlichkeit beglückt, du Schlingel" sagte sie mit sanfter und noch leicht verschlafener Stimme, während sie den rotgetigerten Kater sacht am Bauch kraulte. "Hilde hat mich wohl schlafen lassen", murmelte sie und gähnte danach ausgiebig, gefolgt von einem Strecken. Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht war sie angekommen. Ein Eilauftrag hatte sie, per Portal, nach Pandaria gebracht. Immerhin hatte es sich gelohnt und die Lieferung wurde fristgerecht zugestellt. Zu ihrer Freude und der Freude ihres Geldsäckels hatte sie auch gleich noch eine Lieferung mit zurück bekommen. Pandaria. Meg war zum ersten Mal dort gewesen und hatte in den paar Tagen, in denen sie von A nach B gebraucht hatte, die unglaubliche Landschaft bestaunt. Zum Glück hatte sie Pandaren schon kennengelernt und wie es sich gehörte, hatte sie sich mit der Kultur und ihren Gepflogenheiten bereits vertraut gemacht - schließlich konnte man als Bote nie wissen, wohin der Weg führen würde. Meg schlüpfte aus dem Bett und ging zum Spiegel. Gut, sie sah nicht dicker aus ... aber sie fühlte sich so. Wieviel essen konnten diese Pandaren nur. Megann strich sich über den flachen Bauch und grinste. Zum Glück wuchs ihr kein Fell. Sie schlüpfte in die Fellpuschen und zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über, dann ging sie aus dem Zimmer und die Stufen ins Erdgeschoss hinab. "Hilde, seid ihr da?" In der Küche klapperte es just in dem Moment und Meg grinste. Als sie die Türe öffnete stand ihre Haushälterin mit dem Rücken zu ihr und knetete an einem Teig rum, der entweder für einen Kuchen gedacht war oder sie macht Brot. "Es ist Kaffee in der Kanne auf dem Tisch", sagte die Frau ohne sich umzudrehen. "Danke", sagte Megann, ging zum Tisch und schenkte sich einen Kaffee in die bereitgestellte Tasse. "Heute Nachmittag bekomme ich Besuch zum Tee, soll ich Euch ein Stück Kuchen aufbewahren?" fragte ihre Haushälterin und schaut sie dann über die Schulter hinweg an. "Ja, das wäre nett ... wer kommt denn?" fragte Meg, hockte sich auf die Tischkante und pustete über das schwarze Gebräu. "Frau McKenzie", sagte Hilde knapp und knetete dann den Teig weiter. Megann schmunzelte. Sie mochte die Art ihrer Haushälterin. Typisch gilneisch eben. Es tat ihr gut jemanden aus der Heimat um sich zu haben und Hilde war einfach ein Goldstück. Wenn auch ziemlich eigensinnig in manchen Dingen. Aber wer war das nicht. "Morgenzeitung und Post liegen auf dem Tischlein im Flur, Miss und Euer Termin mit der Schneiderin ist morgen um 10.30h", sagte Hilde während sie den zuvor ausgerollten Teig in die Kuchenform drückte. Die Kaffeetasse wurde auf den Tisch gestellt und Megann rutschte von der Tischkante. "Danke, Hilde", sagte sie und schlenderte gen Türe. "Ich hab Euch auch ein Geschenk mitgebracht. Es liegt auf der Anrichte im Esszimmer", sagte Megann noch bevor die Türe ins Schloss fiel und sie sich der Morgenzeitung und der Post zuwandte. Hilde lächelte leicht und schüttelte sacht den Kopf. Als ob sie das Geschenk nicht schon längst entdeckt hätte. Teil 9 Ihre Augen glänzten als sie das Schreiben zusammenrollte und den Boten anblickte, der es ihr übergeben hatte. Sie nickte dem Mann zu und erhob sich. "Ich werde zugegen sein", sagte sie und der Bote nickte, verneigte sich und verließ dann das Büro in der Altstadt. Megann blickte für kurze Zeit auf ihren Schreibtisch und dann zu dem Bild welches eine Landschaft aus Gilneas zeigte. "Cedric!" rief sie und öffnete die oberste Schreibtischschublade. "Ja, Ma'am?" fragte der junge Mann als er den Kopf zu Türe hereinstreckte. Sein Blick wurde ernst als er das Gesicht seiner Chefin sah. "Alles in Ordnung?" kam es zögerlich über seine Lippen. "Ich werde für eine Zeit weg sein, Cedric" sagte Megann ihm und überreichte ihm ein versiegeltes Schreiben. "Sollte ich nicht mehr wieder kommen, dann ist das Schreiben hier sehr wichtig. Verstehst du?" Mit eindringlichem Blick sprach sie ruhig zu dem jüngeren Gehilfen. Cedric nickte und schluckte. "Aber Ma'am ...ihr werdet doch wieder kommen, ja?" Sie lächelte knapp und tätschelte ihm den Arm. "Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Cedric. Aber versprechen kann ich nichts. Du bist jetzt hier der Chef. Also ruinier mir nicht meinen Laden, hörst du?" Die Gesichtsfarbe des Jüngeren wurde eine Spur blasser, doch nickte er und schob sich das Schreiben in die Westeninnentasche. "Du weißt wo alles ist und was zu tun ist. Ich vertraue auf dich", sprach Meg und nahm sich den Waffengurt von der Wand. Sie drückte ihm den Waffengurt samt Klinge an die Brust. "Ich möchte, dass du von nun an stets bewaffnet bist und ich möchte auch, dass du deiner Mutter das sagst. Und ... es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr in mein Haus im Magierviertel zieht, bis ich wieder da bin." Cedric nickte immer nur und schaute sorgenvoll. "Gut ...gut, dann .. pass auf dich auf", mit den Worten drehte sich Meg um und ging aus ihrem Büro. Leise sprach Cedric, "Ihr auch auf euch ..." Doch das hörte sie schon nicht mehr. Mit strammen Schritten ging sie durch die Gassen und ihr Weg führte sie zu ihrem Haus. Ohne viel Zeit zu verschwenden nahm sie die Treppe mit großen Schritten. Sie wusste, dass Hilde um die Zeit nicht im Haus war und so brauchte sie sich nicht noch einer Person erklären. Meg öffnete die Geheimtür und trat in den Raum, den ausser ihr sonst niemand kannte. Leise klackte die Türe hinter ihr ins Schloss. Sie schritt zu einem Kästchen und öffnete es. Ohne hineinzublicken schritt sie zu einer Kleidertruhe, öffnete sie und zog sich um. Schnallen wurden sorgsam geschlossen, der Waffengurt justiert und der Wappenrock gerade gezogen. Ganz zum Schluss trat sie wieder an das Tischlein und griff in das Kästchen. Das Abzeichen des Hauptmanns wurde herausgenommen und an der Rüstung befestigt. Ein Pillendöschen wurde aus dem Regal genommen, geöffnet und eine kleine schimmernde Pille fand ihren Weg in den Mund. Meg schüttelte sich leicht als sie sie schluckte und verschloss dann das Döschen wieder. Die schmalen Finger schoben das Döschen an seinen Platz in der Gürteltasche und dann wurde die Augenklappe angelegt. Megann tratt vor den leicht angelaufenen Spiegel und blickte hinein. Sie nickte als sie sich erblickte. Heather Derrington, Hauptmann Genn Graumähnes war bereit für den Einsatz im Dienste der Allianz und des Königs. Gerüstet und bereit für den Einsatz verließ Megann den Geheimraum. In der Küche legte sie ein Schreiben auf den Tisch und schaute sich nochmal um. Lucky, ihr roter Kater, blickte sie etwas fragend an und strich ihr schnurrend um die Beine. "Pass auf dich auf, kleiner Schatz" sagte sie leise und kraulte ihn am Kopf. Dann ging sie aus dem Zimmer und verließ kurz darauf das Haus. Blond, mit Augenklappe und der Hauptmannsuniform von Gilneas Truppen schritt sie durch die Gassen, bis sie zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt am vereinbarten Ort eintraf. Als das Schiff ablegte blickte sie, wie so viele andere, auf die Stadt und fragte sich, ob sie sie je wieder sehen würde. Teil 10 Ein Kreischen zerrieß die Luft. Ein Laut, der Megann bereits im Schlaf verfolgte und den sie, so fürchtete sie, auch nie wieder los werden würde. Sie duckte sich im Graben und kroch dann, so leise wie nur möglich, über die Erde. Wie nur hatte sie in diese Lage kommen können? Sie hatte es schon fast vergessen ... doch nein, natürlich - es war ihre Schuld gewesen. Nun ja, mehr oder minder ihre Schuld. Schließlich war noch einer beteiligt gewesen. Einer der sie wahrscheinlich schon vergessen hatte, aber den sie wohl nicht vergessen würde, würde sie hier jemals wieder lebend raus kommen. Die Erde zitterte. Sie hielt den Atem an und wühlte sich in den Schlamm noch tiefer ein. Alles vibrierte und dann fiel der Schatten über sie. In dem Moment begann sie zu beten, wie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gebetet hatte. Würde sie hier rauskommen und würde sie Sturmwind, ihren Laden, ihre Freunde jemals wieder sehen ... dann, so versprach sie dem Licht, würde sie jeden Sonntag in die Kirche gehen und ihren Dienst in der Armee des Königs quittieren, sie würde redlich ihr Geld verdienen und weiterhin den Armen unter die Arme greifen, wie sie konnte. Wenn das Licht ihr nur helfen möge. Der Dämon, der ihr auf den Fersen war, starrte um sich. Irgendwo war dieses garstige Wesen, welches ihm ein Auge ausgestochen hatte und er würde es vernichten. Widerliches, kleines Menschenwesen. Abschaum! Er schnüffelte und kreischte erneut ...und ein weiteres Kreischen folgte aus der Ferne. Megann seufzte innerlich. Ihre Tagen waren bald gezählt das stand fest. Megs Gedanken schweiften ab zu Cedric, zu Cedis Mutter, zu Matt, zu Piers, zu Gilneas, zu Fayren, zu Lesther und das Leben lief vor ihrem inneren Auge ab während sie so still lag, wie sie nur konnte. Die Erde vibrierte erneut und ein weiteres Kreischen kam dazu. Doch dieses Kreischen kannte sie ... es waren Kanonenschüsse, die herab prasselten. Der Dämon schleuderte mit Fel um sich und verfehlte Megann nur knapp, als einer seiner Schüsse von einer magischen Barriere abprallte und über sie hinweg zischte. Erneut begann die Erde zu zittern. Der Dämonen rannte, sprang über den Graben hinweg in dem Megann lag und dann hörte sie den Einschlag und der Zerfetzen von Haut und Knochen. Der neuerliche Schuss hatte gesessen. Meg wartete noch kurz ab und lugte dann vorsichtig aus dem Versteck. Über ihr, am Himmel schwebte ein Luftschiff der Allianz. Die Motoren röhrten, was vorher unter dem Gebrüll des Dämons nicht zu hören war. Hastig fummelte Megann an ihrem Gürtel und fand die Pistole, sie reckte den Arm in die Höhen und schoß. Rot leuchtend stieg die Leuchtrakete empor. Würde man sie sehen? Bitte! Bitte! Megann blickte wild um sich. Erneut hörte sie ein Brüllen. Näher. Schon wollte sie aufgeben und erneut flüchten, da flimmerte die Luft vor ihr und um sie herum. Runen erschienen, umkreisten sie und dann wurde sie weggezogen. Das nächste Mal als Megann um sich blickte, sah sie Himmel und Gesichter die zu ihr runter starrten. "Sie lebt!" kam eine männliche Stimme. "Willkommen Soldat" brummte es und ein bärtiger Magier grinste sie an. "Hauptmann ... Derrington" sagte sie schwach und dann wurde alles schwarz vor ihren Augen. Teil 11 Sterne funkelten am Firmament … und sie drehten sich. Drehten sich schnell. Doch halt, nein, sie drehte sich – oder war es doch die Erde unter ihr? Megann griff auf den Boden und spürte harten Stein unter ihren Finger. Dann klärte sich ihr Blick und die Sterne verschwanden. Schwammig formte sich ein Raum vor ihren Augen und ein Gesicht schob sich vor ihres „Müsst ihr kotzen?“ fragte die schnarrende Stimme des Gnomenmagiers. Jetzt wusste sie es wieder. Sie war durch ein Portal gereist. „Sturmwind?“ fragte sie und bekam ein Tätscheln auf den Arm. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen als der Schmerz in ihre Schulter schoß. „Gut erkannt, Miss. Willkommen in der Universität zu Sturmwind und jetzt“ der Magier machte eine kuschende Handbewegung „geht bitte zur Seite, da baut sich gleich wieder ein Portal auf“. Meg rappelte sich schwankend auf und stützte sich an einer Magierschülerin ab, die ihr zur Seite kam. „Keine Sorge. Der Schwindel ist gleich vorbei. Wenn ihr spucken müsst, bitte hier hin“ sagte die Schülerin und deutete zu einer Schüssel. Meg winkte dankend ab, lehnte sich aber an die Steinwand. „Geht schon“ murmelte sie „Nur kurz verschnaufen“. Die junge Frau, vielleicht gerade 15 Jahre alt, nickte ihr zu und eilte dann zu ihrem Lehrmeister, der bereits ungeduldig mit der Hand wedelte. Den Kopf an den Stein gelegt schaute sich Megann um. Der Raum war riesig und in der Mitte, dort wo sie angekommen war, leuchteten Runen in einem hellblauen Licht auf dem Boden. Die Luft flirrte und ein leuchtendes Portal formte sich. Undeutlich begann sich eine Figur zu zeigen, die immer deutlicher wurde und dann durch das Portal schritt, als wäre es das Einfachste und Alltäglichste überhaupt. Eine Maga mit dem Zeichen der Kirin Tor schritt aus dem Runenkreis und nickte dem Magier dankend zu. Dann schwebte sie fast aus dem Raum. Immerhin kam es Megann so vor. Sie jedoch spürte gerade sehr deutlich die Schwere ihrer Knochen. Nun, es half ja nichts. Sie musste sich bewegen. Die schmale Hand griff nach dem Seesack, der fast so groß war wie sie selbst, und schulterte ihn auf die unverletzte Schulter. Den linken Arm in der Schlinge behinderte ihre Gelenkigkeit, doch nach ein paar Flüchen hatte sie alles so, wie es sein sollte. Nicht ganz schwebend, sondern eher müde schlurfend und noch leicht wankend, verließ sie den Raum. Durch einen langen und recht breiten Gang, wer wusste schon, was alles durch so ein Portal kam … gelangte sie ins Freie. Kühle, jedoch angenehme Luft, begrüßte sie und die Dachziegel des Magierviertels leuchteten im Schein der Sonne in sattem Lila. Tränen schoßen Megann leicht in die Augen. Sturmwind. Groß, laut, voll, dreckig, wunderschön, facettenreich und voller Leben. Sie war zurück. Tief sog sie die Luft ein und schaute nach unten als ihr der Duft von Maronen in die Nase kroch. Sie blickte auf geschmückte Winterhauchbäume und festliche Dekorationen. Unter ihr wuselte die ganze Vielfalt an Besuchern und Einheimischen, die Sturmwind aufbieten konnte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem müden und schmalen Gesicht ging sie den Wendelgang nach unten und hinein ins Getümmel. Behindert durch ihr Gepäck und die Verletzung dauerte es erheblich länger als üblich, bis sie sich durch die Menge der Personen gekämpft hatte und letzten Endes auf dem Platz vor ihrem Haus stand. Hilde hatte Winterhauchkränze an der Türe angebracht und auch in den Fenstern hing dekorativer Festtagsschmuck. Meg nickte leicht und schritt zur Türe, dort betätigte sie den schweren Türklopfer und wartete. Von drinnen hörte sie Schritte und dann wurde die Türe geöffnet. Hilde blickte auf die kleine, schmale Gestalt mit den kurzen Haaren, die das schmale Gesicht umrahmten. „Was ...“ setzte sie an und blickte in die Augen der kleinen Person vor sich. Die patente Hauswirtschafterin schlug die Hände klatschend vor dem Mund zusammen. „Lichtes Gnade! Ma'am... seid ihr es wirklich?“ krächzte die Frau. Meganns Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie nickte. Daraufhin wurde sie in die Arme und an die wogende Brust ihrer Haushälterin gezogen und erst einmal herzhaft gedrückt. Sie keuchte leicht und stöhnte dann schmerzhaft nach einer Drücktirade. „Licht, Licht, Licht... ihr seid ja so dünn und die Haare, die schönen Haare … und dünn und müde und VERLETZT. Licht, ihr seid ja verletzt.“ Mit den Worten wurde Megann begutachet und dann sanft ins Haus bugsiert. Ihr wurde der Seesack abgenommen und der Mantel, der wohl auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Dann wurde sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer bugsiert. Worte prasselten auf sie ein, die sie gar nicht alle verstand. Sie nickte immer mal oder schüttelte den Kopf. „Bad“ und „Essen“ verstand sie noch und beides klang gut. Sie nickte erneut und hinter ihr ging die Türe zu. Entfernt hörte sie im Flur ein Schluchzen und dann die resoluten Schritte die Treppe hinunter. Meg blickte auf das flauschig und riesig wirkende Bett, wankte dorthin und setzte sich. „Nur kurz“ murmelte sie und war schon eingeschlafen, kaum berührte ihr Kopf das Kissen. Als Hilde kurze Zeit später ins Zimmer kam schlief ihre Miss tief und fest und das sollte auch für die nächsten 16 Stunden so bleiben. Tief und fest schlief sie, traumlos, alptraumlos … sicher und warm. Lucky schnurrte neben ihr und selbst den kurzen Besuch von Cedric, der in das Zimmer lugte, um sicher zu stellen, dass die Nachricht stimmte, bekam sie nicht mit. Zuhause. Teil 12 Der Kräuterduft der Salbe war immerhin angenehm und so war es nicht ganz so schlimm, die Salbe dick aufzutragen, so wie ihr Stewie geraten hatte. Selber dick auftragen war leider nicht möglich und so übernahm das rigoros Mistress Hilde. Die Lippen missbilligenden geschmälert trug sie, mit erstaunlich sanfter Hand, die Salbe auf. Megann verzog leicht das Gesicht vor Schmerzen. "Schrecklich ist das ... ganz schrecklich" brummte Hilde und versuchte so vorsichtig wie möglich die Salbe über den gebrochenen und angeknacksten Rippen aufzutragen. "Licht sei es gedankt, dass ihr wieder hier seid. Ich werde euch schon aufpäppeln Miss. Zum Glück hat Cedric alles im Griff. Ihr werdet euch schön schonen!" schimpfte die Haushälterin tadeln und Megann ließ es geschehen. Es war irgendwie schön sich um nichts sorgen zu müssen. Cedric hatte wirklich alles im Griff und der Post-Express lief wunderbar. Einige Helfer hatte er einstellen können und somit war das Chaos, welches sie befürchtet hatte, ausgeblieben. Das Festtagsgeschäft lief in vollem Gange und das Licht hatte es gut mit ihnen gemeint und die Arbeiter, welche sie über das Armenhaus bezogen hatten, konnten alle gut anpacken und waren verlässlich. Somit war allen gedient. Die Männer bekamen Geld und konnten so ihren Familien helfen und der Post-Express bekam Manneskraft und somit gute Einnahmen. Die Bücher, welche sie sich gestern nach ihrem Besuch bei Stewie angesehen hatte, waren einwandfrei und das Plus, welches erwirtschaftet wurde, stellte Cedric für Winterhauch eine schöne Provision in Aussicht. Meg war stolz und glücklich. Ced hatte sich wirklich gemausert und war zu einem verantwortungsvollen, jungen Mann herangewachsen in den letzten Jahren. "So, jetzt zieh ich euch wieder an und dann gibt es gleich erst mal ein stärkendes Frühstück für euch", sagte Mistress Hilde und schob den strammen Verband über den Rippen wieder richtig. Ihre Haut war immer noch dunkel,von der Schulter bis zur Hüfte, schillerte ihre linke Seite in dunkelblauen Hautschattierungen. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass es etwas heller geworden war. Zumindest war es nicht mehr ganz so schmerzhaft seit Matthew ihr gestern die Hände aufgelegt hatte und getan hatte, was immer er so tat. Wie genau das mit dem druidischen Heilkram funktionierte interessierte sie nicht. Aber wenn es wirkte, dann war das um so besser. Megann blickte zu der dunklen, getrockneten Rose, die auf ihrer Waschkommode lag und ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Dominik als ihr von Hilde in das Kleid geholfen wurde. Sie würde ihm schreiben und mal sehen, ob er sie vergessen hatte oder nicht. Es wurde Zeit den nächsten Schritt zu gehen und sich von Fayren endgültig zu lösen. So konnte und wollte sie es nicht mehr haben. "Danke, Mistress Hilde" sagte sie ehrlich und mit einem Lächeln. Ihre Haushälterin brummelte und ging gen Türe. "Wollen sie das Essen hier oben einnehmen?" fragte sie und schaute ihre Herrin an. "Nein, nein. Ich komme runter zu Euch in die Küche ... wenn ich darf" fügte Megann hinzu und grinste etwas. Hilde schnaubte leicht und schloss dann die Türe. "Das war wohl ein Ja", meinte Meg amüsiert und kraulte Lucky, der lang ausgestreckt auf ihrem Bett lag. "Wollen wir einen Brief schreiben, Schätzchen, hm?" meinte Meg sanft und Lucky blickte sie kurz an, hob die Pfote und leckte sie sich. "Auch das war wohl ein Ja", erwiderte Meg und ging zu ihrem Sektretär. Nach kurzer Zeit hörte man die Feder über das Papier kratzen. Teil 13 Langsam versank die Sonne im Meer und zauberte die herrlichsten Farben über das glitzernde Nass. Megann auf dem kleinen Ausguck, den sie auf ihr Dach hat setzen lassen und auf dem gerade zwei Menschen platz hatten. In der wärmeren Zeit lagen hier große Sitzkissen, wie bei den Blutelfen schon mal üblich und sie liebte es die frische Luft und die Kulisse zu haben. Der Wind und die kälte des Winters bissen an ihrer Haut und sie kuschelte sich ein wenig mehr in den gefütterten Wintermantel ein. Die ein langen und nun kurzen Haare, waren unter einer warmen Mütze versteckt, die sie von Mistress Hilde zu Winterhauch bekommen hatte. Mütze, Schal und warme Wollsocken bis hoch zum Knie. Sie hatte sich wirklich gefreut. Überhaupt war Winterhauch ein geselliges Fest gewesen. Sie hatte mit Mistress Hilde, Cedric und Ceddys Mutter gefeiert. Ein großer Baum stand festlich geschmückt im Gesellschaftsraum und Feuer prasselte im Kamin. Megann hätte ja Essen kommen lassen, aber Hilde hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen ein Festessen zu kredenzen. Also gab es eine Gans, Klösse und Rotkohl. Davor eine Bouillon und als Nachtisch noch Winterhauchpudding. Von Cedric hatte sie einen Wandteller mit dem Motiv von Gilneas Stadt bekommen. Die Künstlerin war die junge Frau, die bei ihr über dem Laden wohnte und mittlerweile eine feste Anstellung bei der Hofmanufaktur gefunden hatte. Von Cedrics Mutter hatte sie handgeschöpfte Seife mit Rosenduft bekommen und Taschentücher, welche mit ihrem Monogram bestickt worden waren. Sie hatte sich sehr gefreut und noch mehr hatte sie sich über die Freude der anderen gefreut. Hilde bekam ein neues Messerset für die Küche. Hochwertig hergestellt und von exzellenter Qualität. Cedric hatte eine beträchtliche Summe bekommen als Gratifikation für seine hervorragenden Dienste und dazu noch ein paar neue Lederstiefel. Seine Mutter hatte von ihr einen schönen Wintermantel bekommen und schicke Damenschnürstiefelchen. Am zweiten Tag hatte sie ihre Freunde am Kanalviertel besucht. Die Kinder machten ein großes Geschrei um all die Päckchen und Pakete, die sie von ihrer Patentante im Auftrag des Allvaters überreicht bekamen. Holzsteckenpferdchen, Holzschwerter, Kleidung ud Süßigkeiten, sowie ein paar hübsche Stofftierchen und Puppen, fanden hellen Anklang. Für ihre Freundin und deren Mann hatte sie je einen Gutschein für ein Kleidungsstück ihrer Wahl bei einer renommierten Schneiderin im Magierviertel geholt. Auch das Geschenk war freudig angenommen worden. Mit viel Bier, Wein und zünftigem Essen feierten sie gemeinsam und es war sehr spät als Meg endlich wieder zu Hause angekommen war. Von Dominik hatte sie leider noch nichts gehört. Aber wen wunderte es. Meg schlug den Kragen des Mantel höher als die Sonne im Meer versank und es immer dunkler wurde. Ob Matt und seine Frau ihre Geschenke bekommen hatten, das wusste sie nicht. Abgeliefert worden waren sie ... per Greifen. Denn sie hatte es nach Alterac liefern lassen, da sie nicht vergessen hatte, dass er dorthin reisen würde. Also wurden die Winterkleidungstücke für die Kinder schön eingepackt, wie auch den seltenen gilneeschen Whiskey für Stewie und den feingearbeiteten Lederköcher für seine Frau, der mit ihrem Wappen und Verzierungen des Waldes punziert wurde. "Ma'am. Verkühlen sie sich nicht", mit den Worten des Wachmanns, der an der Stadtmauer entlang patrouillierte wurde Meg aus ihren Gedanken geschreckt. "Nein, nein, Soldat Peters. Aber ich geh jetzt auch rein. Habt eine ruhige Nacht und grüße an die Frau Mama", meinte Megann freundlich bevor sie sich tatsächlich umdrehte und dann die paar Stufen nach unten nahm, um dann durch das geöffnete Atelierfenster in ihr Dachatelier zu steigen. Als sie das Fenster schloß, rieb sie sich die linke Seite. Dort war die Haut nicht mehr blauschwarz sondern schillerte mittlerweile in grün-lila Tönen. Teil 14 Laut tockte und hämmerte es in der Gasse. Megann setzte einen neuen Nagel an und schlug jenen ebenfalls in das Anschlagsbrett am Haus. "Na, immer noch auf der Suche nach wem?" fragte der Schuster von der gegenüberliegenden Seite. "Ja, es ist eben nicht so leicht wen zuverlässigen zu finden", rief Megann rüber und packte dann Hammer und Nägel zusammen. Gut sichtbar hing der Aushang am Laden des Post-Express. Die Saisonkräfte waren zwar gut, aber ein richtiger Bote musste eben mehr können. Megann ging hinein und verstaute das Werkzeug. Cedric beobachtete seine Chefin während er Briefe sortierte. "Geht es Ihnen denn heute besser, Miss?" fragte er dann und schaute sie prüfend an. "Danke, Cedric. Es geht schon bedeutend besser" war ihre Antwort und nein, sie hatte nicht gelogen. Die Flecken waren jetzt nur noch sachte gelb-grün und es tat kaum noch weh. Dank sei Stewies Behandlung und die Salbe, die zwar für ihre Nase stank wie toter Iltis, aber sie wirkte und das war das Einzige was zählte. Sie rieb sich über den festen Verband um die Rippen. "Ich werde aber mal sehen, ob mein Leibarzt wieder in der Stadt ist ..." sagte sie und lächelte, dann griff sie zu der Posttasche und warf sie Cedric zu. "Deine Runde. Ich sortier weiter" merkte sie mit einem Grinsen an. Cedric salutierte vor der kleinen Person. "Aye, Chef!" sagte er ernst und packte die vorsortierte Post aus dem Schuber "Sturmwind" in die Tasche. Ein paar kleinere Päckchen schob er dazu und als die Tasche prall gefüllt war, zog er sich den Wintermantel mit dem Emblem des Derrington Post-Express an. "Und wenn du schon unterwegs bist, Cedric. Leg doch noch ein paar Gesuche aus, ja?" "Geht klar", kam es gedämpft unter dem Schal hervor. Kurze Zeit später war Megann alleine und saß auf dem hölzernen Drehstuhl, um die Briefe nach Bestimmungsort zu sortieren. Die Hilfskräfte würden erst wieder am späteren Nachmittag kommen. Leise schabte Papier über Papier, als sie Briefe und Päckchen sortierte und so die Zeit verstrich. Teil 15 Der Nebel hing noch dick und schwer, wie eine Decke, über den Bucht von Sturmwind und man konnte nur angestrengt die Topmasten der Schiffe im Hafen erkennen. Es war früh am Morgen als Megann, in einem warmen Mantel gehüllt, mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand auf ihrem Dachsitz stand und die frische, prickelnde Winterluft genoss. Ein Schnurren und eine Bewegung an ihren Beinen ließ sie nach unten blicken. Lucky hatte sich zu ihr gesellt und strich schnurrend um ihre Beine. "Na du Rumtreiber. Wo warst du denn wieder die ganze Nacht, hm?" sie ging in die Hocke und kraulte Lucky hinter den Ohren. Er schmiegte sich an ihre Finger und stricht mit seinem kleinen Gesichten zärtlich daran entlang. "Du süßer, kleiner Schatz, du. Unten bei Hilde ist Fressen" sprach sie sanft. Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, da flitzte Lucky durch den Spalt des Fensters ins Innere. "Verräter" rief Meg lachend hinterher und richtete sich wieder auf. Sie lächelte und streckte sich. "Fehler" brummte sie als die lädierten Rippen sich meldeten. Sie seufzte. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sich auch ein wenig mehr schonen sollen. Vielleicht sollte sie Stewie mal wieder konsultieren. Ausserdem wollte sie sehen, ob es ihm und seiner Familie gut ging. Meg griff nach ihrer Tasse und ging die zwei Stufen herunter und dann ins Innere ihres Dachateliers. Sie schloß das große Fenster und schlenderte gen Schreibtisch. Sie wollte den Sonntag Morgen nutzen, um ein wenig die Bücher durchzugehen und sich um ihre eigene Post zu kümmern. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Fraternitas Lucis